Clinical disruption
by Deko-Ni
Summary: When an unfortunate event leads to one of the brothers going mad, it's up to the rest to help him become himself again. But the effects of a month in such a place lead the brothers to unexpected chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Ichimatsu turned away.

His heart contorted at the expression the fifth had just made.

Pure and utter betrayal.

A betrayal done so by the many other brothers ranging from the three oldest to the fourth and sixth.

Ichi could slightly make out pleas permeating past his clouded mind, but refused to hear any. Surely, his heart would whither away.

Yet, a few words did get past and he found himself staring back at his happy little brother. Except, he was no longer happy.

Tears seemed to pour from his eyes continuously, his hair matted and his entire body posture failed to remain its original wiggly like self. And the largest distinguishable matter was the smile that no longer graced his cheeks.

All in all, Jyushimatsu looked like any of the other "crazy" occupants in the room.

That was the reason he was here in the first place.

"Please, Ichi..." his voice was slurred. He was on medication of course in order not to excite any of the patients in the proximity.

It had happened once before at visiting hours. A simple bout of pleads had disturbed the entire room and caused a commotion. The necessary measures of medication and one visitor at a time were set afterwards.

The younger Matsuno continued in his rambling. "Ichi...I want to go home...I don't like it here..."

Ichimatsu took hold of the hands across from him, squeezing them as tightly as possible. This was the only other way he knew how to comfort someone. It was the only way he could comfort Jyushimatsu.

In fact, doing just that seemed to calm him considerably based on what little sense of relief Ichi could see in those dull eyes.

"Jyushimatsu, don't worry. The doctor said once he sees that you're okay then we can take you home. We can go out for an ice cream when you leave too. I know how much you like sweets."

Jyushimatsu gave no response, continuing to look at the distance in a sort of daze.

"Do you like that idea?" The fourth was desperate for a response, he absolutely needed one, hopefully some flicker of understanding. Something to let him know that there was at least a bit of his sunshine left.

After a moment's pause, the fifth gave a soft sound, almost a "hm" to let his brother know he liked what he heard.

Ichimatsu found himself relieved. "Good. I promise, we'll get you out as soon as possible." Whenever possible was.

From across the room, a male nurse called to the visitors that visiting time was over and it was time for the patients to get ready for dinner.

'Already?!' Ichimatsu closed his eyes for the second time that day. Slowly, he pulled himself out of his chair, his hands still tightly interlocked with his brother's. He stood there, frozen for a second and only watched his brother's unmoving face. His dear Jyushi who did nothing wrong and deserved no less than such an event sat there unwilling, but could do nothing because of his zombie-like state. He wanted to hold his brother, to embrace him and have sleeved arms return what he gave, but he knew there would be none of that when he was so incapacitated he could hardly bat an eye.

Regretfully, Ichi pulled away from the brother, hands lingering as he stood to his full height.

Jyushimatsu was so small now without his signature yellow, characterizing jacket and the smile that once filled his cheeks full.

The fourth, no longer able to see anymore, bid his sibling a farewell- for now- and gently placed a kiss on the Matsuno's messy hair. "I love you Jyushi..." he would only say this for him.

And as he turned, back trying to hide his shaking shoulders and downcast eyes, he could've swore he heard his brother release a whispered set of "I love you too Ichi... Nii-san..."

Ichimatsu was forced to cover his face, now wet with tears. He promised himself that he would never have to see his little brother pulled away on a wheelchair again.

 **so, here's the first chapter**

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to drop a review if you have comments or concerns**


	2. Chapter 2: Save you

It had been two weeks since the last time Ichimatsu had seen his brother.

It had been nearly three weeks since he had spoken to an animate Jyushi, one who was not on any drugs.

And more than a month the last time any of them had seen a smile on their brother's face.

He was anxious, to say the least, of the reaction he might receive.

The doctors had informed him of his brother's recovery and set a date of release.

Today was that day.

Ichimatsu fidgeted with his hands as he patiently sat in the waiting room.

The other four Matsuno's were hardly as still as the fourth was.

Todomatsu for one, nervously ticked away at his phone and would look up at the door before him every few minutes with a serious glare.

Osomatsu tapped his foot in an unpleasantly annoying like manner.

Along with that, Choromatsu paced around, wearing a hole in the ground most likely.

And surprisingly, Karamatsu sat, stiff as a board, answering to no one; not even a fine young lady who actually had the gall to ask for his number.

None of the brothers had prepared for this day and we're terrified of what might transpire in that very room.

Just as Ichimatsu was about to speak, to hopefully reassure his brothers along with himself, the sound of a door opening on squeaky hinges broke through and Todomatsu was the first to his feet.

The others followed suit, but more at a painfully slow pace, terrified of what they might see.

And what they saw, was a literal crippling sight. Jyushimatsu was carefully being wheeled in by a nurse, his head lolling in what seemed to be a half sleep state.

The nurse was a nice young man with an even nicer smile on his face. "Are you the Matsuno brothers?"

They all nodded.

Osomatsu instantly spoke, stopping the nurse who's mouth had opened midway. "Why is Jyushimatsu like that?" He pointed to said brother.

"Ah, well the doctor had done a few last minute checkups and he was very tired afterwards."

The oldest nodded his understanding though he still looked slightly worried for his brother.

The nurse continued. "With a good night's rest, he should be back to his old self."

Ichimatsu cringed at the words, unsure whether doing just that would ever be possible.

His 'old self' may never return after what he'd gone through and most, the brother's were unsure of.

"We would need someone to fill out Jyushi-kun's paperwork before he can leave, I'll bring them over to you and while we wait for that to be sorted out one of his brothers might help bring his belongings?"

Osomatsu immediately volunteered to sign any papers, mostly to get his brother out of there as quick as possible while Choromatsu took the task of following after the nurse to where the younger's stuff were.

Jyushimatsu was left to the remaining brothers.

He hadn't moved since the nurse had left, but his breathing was slow and steady. It seemed he had fallen asleep within a moment.

Ichimatsu, Karamatsu and Todomatsu were left to watch over their brother, sitting together in a tight group around him, almost in a protective manner.

The waiting room was empty, completely silent except for the desperate scratching of a pen on paper as things were signed. Ichimatsu became anxious and turned to his older brother.

"Kara...?"

He turned when his name was called, then, his own face contorted in clear worry. He was no longer wearing his glasses nor the painfully obvious contacts, he looked to be a completely different person wracked with guilt. Guilt from what, Ichimatsu wasn't exactly sure.

The fourth had been intending on asking something, but hardly could after seeing such a face. "I... we should take Jyushi for some ice cream later..."

Both Todo and Kara stared at him, possibly with the belief he was losing his mind.

Ichi explained, "I promised him...a while back that we would get some...you know, after we get him out. He loves sweets."

Todomatsu hummed before turning to the sleeping Matsuno. "Yeah. As soon as he wakes up, he'll like that."

"Yeah," Karamatsu said.

Thankfully, Osomatsu had finished filling out anything he needed to in a few minutes and Choromatsu was meeting with them at that exact moment with a backpack in hand.

"I got his stuff."

Osomatsu returned the papers to the nurse, was given a prescription and waved farewells to the man behind the desk.

"Alright," he said, "we need to go pick up this medicine, the doctor gave him a prescription... then we can get him settled back at home."

"And we'll get him ice cream." Todomatsu reminded.

"Yeah, we'll get him some." Karamatsu approved, a smile appearing slightly on his face.

They had finally had their brother, now the hardest part would be bringing what was "Jyushimatsu" back. The fourth brother vowed he would do everything possible to make it happen.

Seeing as Jyushimatsu hadn't woken yet, and the brothers being far from anxious to at least see him in a somewhat coherent state, Choromatsu took it upon himself to wake the younger one. He would have much rather liked to leave him to rest, but the insistence from his brothers was a bit overwhelming.

With a soft shake of the shoulders, Jyushimatsu was up almost in a quick second.

At first, it took him a moment to realize where he was, slightly drowsy still from slumber, but after a moment more, his eyes became more aware and he lifted his head to take in the sight of all five brothers.

The edges of his lips curled but returned to a thin line.

"Morning, big brother." Todo chuckled in his attempt to lighten the mood.

The others understand and quickly joined in.

"Jyushimatsu, we missed you."

"It's great to see you again little brother.

"Jyushi, we're getting ice cream, what flavor do you want?"

That got his attention. He turned to Ichimatsu, his face full of excitement and what could clearly be seen as pure relief.

Cautiously, his voice low and eyes downcast, he asked, "home?"

"Yeah," Ichi nodded. "We're going home."

And his smile returned. A small laugh escaped his lips and he was desperately trying to get up out of the wheelchair, apparently reaching out to hug his brothers.

Before he could hurt himself, Ichimatsu and Choromatsu, the two closest immediately pushed him back down into the chair.

Osomatsu laughed in the background. "Jyushi, don't worry, you'll get a ton of hugs later."

The fifth remained in his seat. The smile was still on his face, but the brothers noticed his joy was fading fast.

Karamatsu jumped in at that moment hoping to distract his sudden depression. "Ah, why don't we leave. What do you say we get out of here and take Jyushimatsu home already?"

Luckily, everyone agreed.

There was a short subject for discussion on how to bring the crippled brother home, but they decided walking would be best for them. Not only would the fresh air do them good, but so would the scenery. Seeing as Jyushimatsu could hardly walk, it was the best option.

His injured leg was still far from healing and it would be of no help if he were to accidentally cause it stress and hurt it again.

What caused them to question this disability was the simple fact that it should have been healed and ready to use within two weeks time. The bigger mystery was why it still remained in a cast.

 **yeah, so this is my chapter finale.**

 **Thanks to whoever sat here and read this story, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Remember to leave some reviews, much appreciated XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Back again

The walk back home turned out to be rather complicated for the six brothers.

For one, the stares sent their way were never-ending and this seemed to agitate Jyushimatsu to the point of tears.

Karamatsu watched his brother wipe at his cheeks for the third time. He had intended for a walk to be peaceful, not at all an upsetting situation.

The fifth brother was given his jacket back before stepping out, but the sleeves were drenched from elbow to covered hand. He was doing a fair share of crying and it never seemed to end.

Ichimatsu sent a vile glare at a women whom in turn ran off from the unexpected sight. She had been whispering about the younger brother's condition and deserved what she received.

Todomatsu, the youngest of the siblings, took hold of his brothers hand, or sleeve more like, stopping him mid way from wiping away at his face. "Don't worry about them, Jyushi." He calmly said. "Just ignore them, they don't know anything, they're all idiots."

"Right." Osomatsu agreed.

"Do you wanna go say hi to anyone along the way? I'm pretty sure Chibita -"

Jyushimatsu cut off Choromatsu. He shook his head in the negative and gave one last swipe at his red cheeks, his other hand trapped in the youngest brother's. "No. Just home."

They all stood silent, their gazes downcast, unsure what to say to their brother.

He was staring off ahead, his eyes darting towards a cat atop a car's hood. Thankfully, he paid no mind to the continued strangers watching him.

They were just passing the bridge and the river, Chibita awaiting at his stand. He seemed happily excited to see the returning brother, but quick word from Osomatsu told him not to interfere.

He waved sympathetically at the crippled brother as they passed, though.

Ichimatsu continued to push the wheelchair onwards.

Whatever spur of the moment had caused such, or whatever strange urge had entered him, Jyushimatsu turned his head back and waved hyperactively at the other behind them. "Bye-bye, Chibita!" He half yelled half laughed.

The sudden change in his attitude was surprising to say the least, but Ichimatsu seemed not to mind.

His lips curved into a smile, silently persuading his younger brother to continue. Wanting him to return to the old Jyushimatsu he once was.

Because without that smile...was he really still a Jyushimatsu?

It would take some time, but the fourth was desperate to get his brother to act like himself once more no matter what it took to do so.

They all were desperate, really. Karamatsu, for one, had decreased the amount of pain his clothing had always seemed to bring about. No glasses, no glittering pants, no contacts. He did all this for his little brother, hoping and praying everything would be alright with him.

A mental hospital was not someplace they had expected their brother to end up. And Jyushimatsu the least.

Osomatsu and Choromatsu had run off ahead in order to make a quick stop to the convenience store on their way home. They insisted on getting Jyushi his promised treat, they weren't ones to break such.

Todomatsu had yet to release hold on his brother's hand. He felt utterly responsible for what had happened and hoped that somehow he could make up for everything Jyushimatsu might have gone through.

If a simple act of brotherly protection had led to such, he wasn't prepared to see what a more serious matter could've led to.

Jyushimatsu was silent the whole rest of the way.

Finally, they had made it home, waiting at the front steps for their other brothers whom were heard running from behind them. They waited for Osomatsu to get to them before heading inside.

The house, to say in the least terrible way, was a pure disaster.

Not only were there clothes upon clothes piled up against the corners of the room and carpet, but there was an extensive amount of beer cans.

All of the brothers were accountable for the mess.

Stress had led to an unbelievable amount of drinking to which created such an unimaginable chaotic cluster. Just the thought every night of where there brother slept was enough to look for intoxicated bliss alone.

Jyushimatsu though, took it upon himself to move the wheels of the chair, pushing himself inside with little to no effort. He stopped in the hallway, looking with eyes that seemed full of amazement and innocent excitement. His head continuously swished in a side to side manner, taking in as much of the house as he could.

"Missed the place." He whispered. And with more reassurance and courage, he smirked, leaning down and picking up a beer can before tossing it back at his brothers.

The can had hit Karamatsu, but he seemed not to mind in the slightest.

"We should get the place cleaned up." Jyushimatsu continued. "Such a mess."

Ichimatsu, standing at the edges of the room, couldn't help but smile. His brother always had been straight to the point and sometimes it was for the best. Without him...well, the state of the room itself was self explanatory. Even with Choromatsu around, nothing productive had actually been done with Jyushimatsu's "time" away.

The fourth shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 'lets not think of that now.'

He did as he was told, then. Following his younger brother's every instruction while even Osomatsu himself decided he would do even just that bit for his sibling.

They would do anything to keep Jyushimatsu happy and welcome back home after such an epidemic. He would never, not if the brothers were sure, return to a place like that ever again.


End file.
